LOZ: Prelude To Ocarina of Time
by Wolfganon
Summary: Link must learn to deal with the death of his parents. Ganondorf must accept his destiny as the leader of the Gerudos. For Mature audiences only. It contains violence, adult situations, adult themes, and adult romantic love scenes. You were warned.
1. Chapter 1

THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: Prelude to Ocarina of Time

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Zelda characters. LOZ is the exclusive property of Nintendo.

Rated M for Mature. This fanfic contains violence, adult situations, adult themes.

"BLOODY BEGINNING" (Pilot episode)

Chapter 1: BLOOD

The Gerudo race, the dark-skinned women of the desert, was not content with the Hylians' monarchy over the land of Hyrule. Koume and Kotake, the elderly leaders of the Gerudo race, were discontent with the Hylian family hogging all of the fertile land while the Gerudo race was limited to the desert. Koume felt that the Hylians' blood needed to be spilled across the marketplace for their greed and arrogance. Kotake saw the imminent clash between the Hylians and Gerudos as a chance to build up character in the future leader of the Gerudos, Ganondorf Dragmire. It was the Gerudo's destiny, every century, to have one male Gerudo emerge as the leader of the Gerudo race. Unfortunately for the Gerudos, the young fourteen-year-old Ganondorf was not the authoritative and commanding leader foretold in the Gerudo legend.

The battle in the Hyrulean field between the Hylians and the Gerudos was short, but very bloody. The sky was filled with dark clouds, pouring copious rain incessantly throughout the entire battle. Shields clashed with swords. Swords tore flesh and dismembered limbs. Fire arrows pierced and set aflame the flesh and the hearts of many Hylians and Gerudos alike. Horses and boars shrieked in pain as they were wounded and many dropped dead on the fields of Hyrule. Sickening thuds were heard from warriors falling off their horses. Blood tainted the fields of Hyrule with a very dark red dye.

Two arrows pierced Ganondorf's right leg as he was mounted on a horse. Terrified at all the blood pouring out of his right leg, he fled in terror, and galloped away from all the chaos. In the middle of the battle, Kotake shook her head in utter disappointment and rage.

The critical point in battle occurred when a Gerudo woman on a boar surprisingly galloped from the gates of Hyrule Castle Town with a baby in one of her arms. It was Koume and Kotake's strategy to tell the Hylian army to surrender or the baby would die. Fortunately, things did not go according to plan, as the father and mother of the baby on horseback chased the Gerudo woman on a boar away from the battlefield. This was when the Hylians finally took over the battle, and forced the Gerudos to raise the white flag.

The father and mother of the baby chased the Gerudo woman anxiously southward across the Hyrulean field. The mother and father cringed at hearing their only son crying and screaming, and were nerve-wrecked at the thought that the Gerudo woman might kill their beloved son.

As the Gerudo woman was approaching the entrance to the Kokiri Forest, the Gerudo woman's boar went out of control, and she fell to the floor with the baby on her chest. The mother and father caught up and dismounted their horse. The father went to grab his baby when the Gerudo woman sitting on the floor aimed and fired an arrow right through the man's heart. The mother right behind him screamed in anguish at the sight of seeing her husband fall dead to the ground with the arrow pierced right through his heart. She had no time to grieve his death, as she still had a chance to save her one and only son.

The Gerudo woman grabbed the baby and ran into the entrance to the Kokiri Forest. The mother caught the Gerudo woman at the bridge that leads to the entrance of the Kokiri community. The mother took out her pocketknife while the Gerudo woman had a blade of her own. They engaged in a short right at the edge of the bridge. The Gerudo woman slashed her waist while the mother of the baby managed to stab the pocketknife right through the Gerudo woman's heart. The mother took the baby from the Gerudo woman's arm as the Gerudo woman fell off the bridge. The mother already losing consciousness from the copious amount of blood lost from the waist put the baby gently on the wooden logs that the bridge is composed of. The mother also fell backward, and fell off the bridge as well. The Gerudo woman and the mother of the baby were found dead right next to each other.

In the meantime, Ganondorf arrives back at the desert with a wounded right leg to his hut. His mother, Anjelona, greets him with a kick to his face knocking him out cold.

"You are supposed to be the leader of the Gerudos. You were supposed to give honor and prestige to my family. But, all you give me is disappointment after disappointment. Oh, for the love of Nayru, why me?" she lamented as she cured the wounds of her son, Ganondorf.

Eight years passed since that battle, but for Anjelona, the more things change, the more they stay the same. When she was seventeen years old, she agreed to have a lover on one condition, that she would never reveal the identity of her lover to anyone she knew. At the age of thirty-nine, she still had relationships with the same lover. The lover did not mind at all, since Anjelona still looked as beautiful and as young as she did when they first met. Clandestinely, Anjelona and her lover met once a year to consummate their love, and well consummated it was.

In the night, in a place that was secret to Anjelona and her lover, they reunited for a night of intense passion. Anjelona always wore a very sexy red genie-type garment with gold chain around her waist. She would unloosen her hair just to put her lover in the mood. Her beautiful eyes captivated her lover for so many years. The makeup on her face made her look so gorgeous. She would twirl her arms around rhythmically, and sway her hips from side to side. The swaying of her hips highlighted her beautifully guitar-shaped body, and reminded her lover why he fell in love with her. That sexy thin waist followed by her wide hips was one of his sinful pleasures. She would thrush her pelvis forward and back to highlight her gorgeous buttocks. The dropping of her clothing and the sight of her nude body tantalized her lover. This is when the passion started to intensify.

Anjelona rested her naked buttocks on top of her lover's lap as he was sitting on the ground. They both enjoyed the warmth of each other's bodies naked, and the skin-to-skin contact. Her lover placed both hands on her hips, and his hands stroked her hips up and down, and tightly squeezed her hips. His hands up toward her waist, and continued upward until he reached her gorgeous and round breasts. He stroked and squeezed her breasts as Anjelona moaned with pleasure. He moved her dark black hair to her left side so he could kiss the left side of her sexy exposed shoulder and run his lips from her shoulder to her neck. As he kissed her cheek, Anjelona turned her face towards his face and their lips made contact with unrestrainedly passion. Moans of ecstasy continued as his hands kept Anjelona's breasts warm throughout the entire night.

The Kokiri Forest, where a community of Kokiri children dressed in green that never age and continue to have the appearance of ten year olds live along with a talking tree known as the Great Deku Tree, had been the new home of that baby boy who tragically lost his parents for the past eight years. The Great Deku Tree taught the Kokiri children for many years that foreigners from outside the Kokiri Forest could not be trusted. It was something that the Great Deku Tree regretted saying. The Kokiri children never grew fond of the baby boy they nursed and took care of for the past eight years. Saria, a green-haired girl along with Mido, the leader of the Kokiri children, asked the Great Deku Tree when they could get rid of the foreign Hylian boy?

"Please, I ask you to reconsider your wishes. I have a good feeling about this young lad." Assured the Great Deku Tree.

"We have taken care of this stranger for too long. Mido, I, and all of us want him to leave. If you do not make the decision to get rid of him, sooner or later, we will make that decision for you. He will start to get bigger; big enough to kill us all." Saria argued and proclaimed.

Zelda, the little eight-year-old Princess of the Hylians, was playing joyfully with her nanny, Impa, in the courtyard of Hyrule Castle in the beautiful gardens when her eyes blanked out, and she dropped to the ground and zoned out. Impa was worried at first, but then she remembered that this was the age when Zelda would start having visions, and she was right. Zelda had a vision of a young man in a green tunic with a Hylian shield on his back walking out of the Kokiri Forest.


	2. Chapter 2

THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: Prelude to Ocarina of Time

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Zelda characters. LOZ is the exclusive property of Nintendo.

Rated M for Mature. This fanfic contains violence, adult situations, adult themes.

Chapter 2 "Faceoffs"

Ganondorf had grown rather suspicious of his mother's disappearances and lack of information of her whereabouts. Anjelona's visits to Hyrule Kingdom became more frequent. Anjelona had suddenly become busier. She was rarely at home anymore. The bitterness Anjelona carried 8 years ago for the Kingdom of Hyrule dissipated at just around the same time she became more connected to the community of Hyrule Kingdom. This resulted to much bickering in the Dragmire hut.

"Mother, I am not the stupid young and innocent teenager I used to be." Ganon said.

"Son, I work at the market in Hyrule. Sometimes, I work the night shift. Other times, I work in the day. My schedule is not fixed as we Gerudos are in our beloved Desert." Anjelona said.

"Beloved Desert? This is the crap the King of Hyrule has confined us, too. He and his army of Knights who declare justice and equality for all. King Hyrule is just full of empty words and full of beautiful rhetoric that in value are worth less than the dignity of a whore. Was not that what you used to teach me, mother?" Ganondorf asked.

"Things changed my son. I was wrong. I used to be poisoned by the thoughts of Koume and Koutake. But, the King of Hyrule has stayed true to his promises. He said he was going to share the wealth, and the truth is that he has. Hyrule Kingdom has commerce and trade with every race including us the Gerudos, the Zoras, and the Gorons." Anjelona defended the King of Hyrule.

"Yes, but Hyrule always gets the larger slice of the pie. Mother I can see it in your eyes that you are hiding something from me. No one changes so drastically like you have mother. May Nayru, Farore, and Din kill me if I am wrong." Ganondorf said.

"You cannot question me like that, I am your mother. You are not the son I once knew." Anjelona said.

"Mother, you bitch-slapped me for not being strong and courageous. When I looked for solace and comfort, you filled me with your hatred. Do not act like you were a docile mother. This is what you asked me to become, and now, all of a sudden, I am the monster. I am the embodiment of "evil." May Nayru, Farore, and Din damn you straight to eternal darkness." Ganondorf finished and left his hut with Anjelona crying alone.

Back in Kokiri Forest, the Kokiris decided that excluding Link from all the activities was not good enough to get rid of him. Link was a persistent intruder. Link tried to be nice to the Kokiris over and over again. Every attempt at Link trying to become friends with the Kokiris ended up with him being on the receiving end of the joke. From his treehouse, he would watch the Kokiris play Deku ball, hide-and-seek, laugh and laugh.

"Link has no fairy, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah; leave us alone stranger; what part of you will never be a Kokiri don't you understand; why are you standing there drooling, go away!" Link reminisced at how the Kokiris treated him.

In the meadows of the Kokiri forest filled with green pollen, the Kokiris stepped up their effort to drive Link away from the forest that one day would be the beginning of his legacy.

Saria started by saying, "Link, it has become apparent that you are quite stubborn and a tad annoying. We have told you to go away over and over, but you have proven to be mentally retarded or a complete imbecile. Our father, the Great Deku Tree says that you will be a great leader someday. Well, I don't see it. I think I speak on behalf of all of us when I say that you need to leave…NOW!"

Mido said, "Saria calm down, I got this. Link, you are nothing. You don't belong here. You don't have a fairy. You don't have friends. You don't have parents. You're an orphan who should not have survived the war. Your parents sacrificed their lives in vain for something as pathetic as you…"

Link shouted, "Enough! Enough! You guys think I really want to be your friend. Yes. I am grateful that you took care of me as a baby and you didn't let me die, and I don't know if the Great Deku Tree lied or not, but he said that you guys used to "love me." But don't mistake it, I do not want to be here either. The only reason I am staying is because the Great Deku Tree asked me to, and my attempts to be friends with you were also because the Great Deku Tree. But, now, I've had it. I hope you all die on this grass so all these insects can feast on your dead remains forever and ever."

As Link left infuriated back to his treehouse, everyone was shocked mouths agape and speechless.

Mido said, "I went too far. He is going to kill us all. Aah!"

The entire group is overcome by panic while Saria walked away from group, and when she was all alone she burst into tears.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 "As goes Link so goes the fate of Hyrule."

Saria went to the Lost Woods away from everyone else. She went on her knees sobbing continuously. She reminisced about the past when Link was a baby. She adored the baby's expressive eyes of gratitude and his lovely smile. Saria loved his cooing sounds, and while all the other Kokiri children tried to take a glimpse of the new baby, she would turn their back on them all, and she would say, "No, no, no. He's my baby not yours. All mine." She saw when the baby took his first steps. She heard when Link spoke his first word "samia." She thought it was adorable.

But as the baby got older, the paranoia commenced to build. Saria saw Link playing with a shield, and when she tried to take it away from him, Link refused to give it back.

"No it's mine. Mine, nine, mine." Link would say.

"Give it back! You're too young to play with this." Saria would try to wrestle the shield away from him.

Link with the shield pushed her down, and started running away, and Saria started to chase after him, but could not keep up with him. Then, Mido and the other Kokiris started to plant the seed of doubt and paranoia in her head. Mido would say, "If we cannot keep him in control now, imagine when he gets older and bigger. He is not one of us no matter how much we want him to be. He is a ticking time bomb waiting to explode."

This was how Saria was convinced that the Kokiris mission was to get rid of Link. All the warnings and advises from the fairies and the Great Deku tree were all in vain as the Kokiri pushed Link to react the way he did at that moment in time. Saria was consumed with guilt, and felt that she had to fix this problem. She had to apologize for what she and the Kokiris have done to Link.

Saria calmed all the Kokiris down, and knew deep down inside her heart that Link would never do such a thing as kill them all.

When Saria climbed up the ladder to Link's treehouse, she discovered a note on the bed. She grabbed the note and read it.

To the Great Deku Tree:

"I am thankful for all the advice and empathy you showed to me. You were the only one who truly cared about me. But, I have made a decision. I have to find my true family. Even it takes me to the afterlife, it does not concern me. My true happiness will be found when I meet my real parents. Don't worry about me. This is the destiny I have chosen for myself. Farewell. Link your "Hero of Time."

While Saria sobbing told the Kokiris the news, the Kokiris were celebrating, but the Great Deku Tree was not pleased. The Great Deku Tree reunited them all right in front of him.

"I'm so sorry. We made a terrible mistake." Saria pleaded.

"What do you mean? Look, Link is gone. Things haven't changed. In fact, all is back to normal." Mido said.

"Back to normal? Back to normal? Now, the fate of Hyrule is doomed! We will be damned from years and years to come. Generations and generations of people will be subject to the demands of the most malicious, vindictive, and maniacal dictator never seen before in these lands! You have all committed a great mistake. Only and only if Link comes back will you be lifted the punishment I am about to give you, my children. You will never see my face, hear my voice, and will be stripped of your fairies until Link returns." The Great Deku Tree concluded with a darkness in the skies form by the accumulation of clouds, and a rainstorm that left the Kokiri children very afraid.

In Ganondorf's hut, Ganondorf is being massaged on the shoulders by a young Gerudo lady called Nabooru, whose beauty outshone those of all the other Gerudo women of her age. Nabooru was Ganondorf's private assistant.

"That will be all for today." Said Ganondorf.

"Are you sure you don't want anything else?" Nabooru asked.

"No, thank you for your service and hard work." Ganondorf thanked her.

Ganondorf left his hut to walk nearby to the hut of Koume and Kotake. Koume and Kotake were talking to Ganondorf on strategy to overtake Hyrule, but Ganondorf interrupted.

"Now, let's talk about what I want." Ganondorf said.

"But Ganondorf…" Koume started to say.

"I am not the little boy you bossed around anymore. And I am not your leader. I want to know if you know anything about my mother?" Ganondorf asked.

"Ganondorf you will be our leader, and I don't know what in Nayru's name does your mother have to do with anything?" Kotake asked.

"Why is my mother so happy? Why is my mother in favor of the Hyrule's code of law?" Ganondorf posed questions.

"Your mother is of no importance anymore. You are our leader no matter how many times you deny your destiny." Koume insisted.

"I see how it is. So, this meeting is over. I will find out the truth no one wants to tell me about." Ganondorf leaves the hut and leaves Koume and Kotake frustrated and powerless.

Saddened and depressed Anjelona went to work at the market to sell fruits and vegetables. Consumed in her problems with her son she heard a voice asking her, "Why are you so sad?" When Anjelona looked up it was Link.

"Does it show that much little forest boy?" Anjelona asked.

"Yes, I can relate." Link answered.

"What problems can a beautiful child like you have?" Anjelona asked.

"I am an orphan, and my wish is to see my parents come back to life." Link answered.

"When did this happen?" Anjelona asked.

"Since I was a baby, my parents died and I lived in a forest where I was never welcomed by anyone except for the Great Deku Tree. I want to live with my real family." Link answered.

"I wished I had a solution to your problem, but…um…you know what! If you help me selling my fruit and vegetable stand I will try to find a way to help you." Anjelona proposed.

"Of course. Thank you, madam. You are a blessing from Nayru, Narore, and Din." Link spirits were raised as he helped Anjelona selling food all day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

King Hyrule was having a tea party with his daughter Princess Zelda in the Courtyard. As both father and son drank tea placidly, Zelda abruptly asked her father a question.

"Father, do you still love my mother?" asked Zelda.

"Yes, of course, your mother is very dear to me. She was my first love. It was unfortunate that she passed away."

"I am so glad to hear you speak like that. Because I want you to promise me that you will never love another woman that is not my mother." Zelda said.

"Do not worry my daughter, in this heart there is only room for one special woman. That special woman is your mother, Zelda." King Hyrule said.

Impa approached the Courtyard telling King Hyrule that there were visitors who wanted to talk to him. King Hyrule rather astonished that he would be receiving visitors at this time of the evening, but nevertheless he bid his daughter goodbye with a kiss on the forehead of Zelda, and went to see who were the guests.

King Hyrule went to the guest room to find Anjelona and Link sitting on the guest chairs.. As he sat down and after greeting them, Anjelona told the King the story about Link's desire to meet his parents again .

"Little boy, what is your name again?" King Hyrule asked.

"Link." Link responded.

"Yes, Anjelona I do not know how you can present me with such a difficult predicament." King Hyrule said.

"But, he was so adorable and so lonely. He helped me all day at the marketplace. I know you are the King. There are things that you can do for him. Please, please, help this poor little boy." Anjelona pleaded and gave him puppy-like eye look at him.

"Well…(cleared his throat), well. (He sat back on his chair pensively). Bringing you parents back from the dead is impossible, but, I think I know what can be done. Link, what I am about to let you do I have not done for a very long time. It is dangerous, and it can only be done in times of great peril where using the Triforce to go back in time is the only rational option left, but I see no harm in helping you. You will only have 24 hours to change the destiny of your parents that you wish have never died. You were born in a time of war. Your life is at risk, but since you are not of the past, you will just come back to the present, just as you are about to leave it, without parents. Your parents died to save your life. What you must do is prevent your parents from getting killed in battle. Your parents may not understand why you are from the future so make sure you do not come off as a foolish child making up stories. Do you understand what you must do?" King Hyrule asked.

Link nodded in approval and hugged Anjelona, and then Link bowed down on his knees and thanked the King.

As Link, Anjelona, and the King were about to enter the Temple of Time, from far away, a distant call was heard. When they turned around it was Ganondorf.

"Oh, what a beautiful family (sarcastically). Yes, the King, his bastard son, and my mother!" Ganondorf said.

"They are not my family son…" Anjelona began to speak.

"What? Don't tell me you are going to deny that the little boy is your son and the King, your new husband. It all makes sense, now. All it took was a little taste of "your majesty" between your legs to cause such a drastic change of heart." Ganondorf said.

"You respect me, son. I am your mother!" Anjelona said.

"My mother. You mean his mother, and the King's favorite slut." Ganondorf received a slap right across the kisser by Anjelona who very irate with tears coming out of her eyes.

"This bitch slap is only a confirmation of your infidelity mother. You betrayed your son, and the entire Gerudo race." Ganondorf accused.

"Look, young man. This is a big misunderstanding. Let me explain…" King Hyrule began.

"Don't speak to me, you old, horny man. First, you take away our land. And now you take away my mother." Ganondorf looked him dead in the eyes of the King.

"Son, let me explain, you are wrong, son…" Anjelona pushed him aside from the King and a very scared Link.

The King and Link rushed inside the Temple of Time. Link was bedazzled by the Temple's grandiosity. King Hyrule put the three sacred Stones on an altar. Then, he played a song on a blue ocarina. What seemed to be just a wall with the deities of Hyrule on it, opened up as if it were a gate to reveal a small corridor that lead to the Master Sword. King Hyrule and Link walked up to the pedestal that held the Master Sword. King Hyrule was going to lift the Master Sword, but Link's hands felt a magnetic pull towards the sword that led Link to grab the base of the Master Sword. King Hyrule stepped back out of the corridor into the main corridor, and said, "You know what you must do, Link. Good luck."

In the meantime, Ganondorf was informed by Link's dream, and said he wanted his dream to give power to the Gerudos, too, and brushed Anjelona aside to run inside the Temple of Time.

Ganondorf entered the Temple of Time as Link drew the Master Sword from its pedestal revealing the shining triangle known as the Triforce. Ganondorf ran towards the Triforce, but King Hyrule seeing imminent disaster from a mile away, took the three Sacred Stones from the altar, and the gates closed, and formed the wall before Ganondorf could make it. Ganondorf desperately took the three Sacred Stones from the King, and pushed him to the ground, but when the three Sacred Stones were put on the altar, and nothing happened, Ganondorf got irate and livid.

"You ruined my people's chance at greatness you selfish son of a bitch!" Ganondorf screamed at King Hyrule.

King Hyrule, on the ground with his legs took Ganondorf down to the floor facedown. The King took his sword out, and placed the tip on his neck. Anjelona fearing the worst screamed, "Don't kill him, he's our son!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ganondorf and King Hyrule shocked at the news they just heard, stopped their fighting. King Hyrule pointed the sword away from Ganondorf, and let Ganondorf stand up. As they looked at each other, they both at the same time stroked their respective protruding chins.

"I can't believe you did this! How could you, mother! How could you! I am related to this corrupt monarch! That thing standing in front of me can't be my father! I hate you both for ruining my life!" Ganondorf burst lividly.

"Wait a min…he's…I have…what? How could…" King Hyrule could not find the words to express the way he felt at that moment in time.

"Shut up, old man! I hate you both, and I can't do anything because you're both…aargh!" Ganondorf stormed away furiously from the Temple of Time, as Anjelona was in tears, and King Hyrule dumbfounded.

"How could you deny me the right to know this?" King Hyrule asked.

"I was young. I was supposed to hate you, but deep down inside all that anger disappeared when I was in your arms naked. I had to keep that secret from you. The Gerudos hated you, if they found out that you were the father, who knew what would have happened to me." Anjelona explained herself sobbing.

"Had I known, I would have never married my wife." King Hyrule said.

"Really? Are you sure you would be willing to give up your life richness, just to be with me? Do I look that foolish?" Anjelona asked wiping the tears off her face.

"Well, you never game me the chance to prove it, but I love you with a fire and passion that I never felt for my wife when I married her." King Hyrule explained.

"I am not naïve, I was just a game to you." Anjelona said.

"A…game. A game. Does this look like a game?" King Hyrule grabbed her and kissed her forcefully.

Her resistance quickly dissipated into acceptance. King embraced her, and kissed her with an unbridled passion. He sucked her lower lip like a young child sucking on a lollipop. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and enjoyed the breeze she felt as she was being undressed by the man of her dreams. She held him tightly, and pushed her body against his to feel his warmth and moderately hairy torso. He put his hands on her hips, and massaged them up and down to feel how smaller her waist was compared to her hips. He licked her throat up and down, and kissed the wet surface of her throat. He descended to kiss her left shoulder, raised her left arm, and kissed and pressed his lips up and down against her left axilla. She laughed from feeling ticklish. He fondled her breasts, and proceeded to kissing her bellybutton. She moaned with gusto as she felt and indescribable stimulation in her brain that forced her to close her eyes and moan harder as the seconds went by.

The king proceeded to grab her from behind and bent her over to make sweet and tender love to her. As he did, he held her close to him, brushing her hair to one side and kissing her exposed neck and covering her breasts with both of his arms. Her smile from ear to ear was constant as her brain and her body enjoyed his warmth and the feeling of feeling filled emotionally and physically deep down inside of her being.

In the meantime, Link's eyes were blinded by bright light as he was going back in time.

Link appeared at the entrance of the Temple of Time. Link searched all over the town to find his parents. He asked people around town concerning where there was a newborn. Everyone looked at him funny by the green garment he was wearing. He explained that he was sent by the Great Deku Tree to bless the newborn in this community. The townspeople curious as to how Link would know of such gossip from so far away, Link said the Great Deku Tree had the ability to see the future. However, he was concerned when he heard from the townspeople that his father Ahmed was not willing to recognize the child as his son.

Link's optimistic return became a complete disappointment from the news he heard from the townspeople. This was not the happy family environment that he was hoping for.

When, he entered the house where his parents lived, he knocked on the door. His mother, Sarah, a beautiful brown-haired and blue-eyed woman opened the door, and he introduced himself as a representative from the Kokiri community who wanted to bless the newborn child.

"I feel happy, but yet sad, that my husband does not want the baby. Look how beautiful he is." Sarah said.

As Link looked at the baby, knowing that he was looking at himself as a baby, gave him a very special feeling deep down inside. Link encouraged Sarah to insist that he knew Ahmed was just a little bit scared.

A few minutes later, Ahmed, a physically strong man with short blond hair, walked in. He was not a very sociable man. He grabbed poor Link and kicked him out of the house literally, and shut the door. Link's dream of living with a loving mother and loving father was shattered. First, he is treated like crap in the Kokiri Forest. Now, his parents were the dysfunctional couple that the entire neighborhood believed would not last forever. Link sitting down the ground with his back against the door commenced to burst into tears, as he continued to hear his parents bickering and screaming at each other.

"Why did you throw the poor boy out?" asked Sarah.

"I don't want no rascals in my house, and I want you to get rid off that other rascal to adoption." Ahmed said.

"How can you speak of your own son in such a manner you asshole." Sarah responded.

"Asshole? More like a dumbass for letting you push me around into wanting the baby. I caught you cheating with the fortune teller. What makes me believe that thing is my son?" Ahmed asked.

"If you looked at your son for one second…" Sarah began to argue.

"No, I am not your bitch, you don't tell me what to do. You will never see my face again. You hear me!" Ahmed about to storm off.

Sarah grabbed the baby, who was crying all this time during this argument, and pushed it towards him. Ahmed caught the baby in his arms to not let him fall to the ground. When Ahmed looked deep inside those brown eyes, unexplainably he felt a paternal connection toward him. The baby's face reminded him of an old picture he had as a baby. He looked just like himself. The baby stopped crying, and smiled at his father. That smile melted Ahmed's heart, and Link's dream started to become a reality.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Link was content and relieved to see his family united again, but just at that same moment, he was possessed by fear at that thought of history repeating itself again. Link warned Ahmed and Sarah about the fate of the both of them and their baby.

"I know this may sound to you strange, but I know what will happen next. Your baby will be kidnapped. We must stop this at all costs." Link communicated to the parents. 

The parents were incredulous, but as they knew the state of affairs in Hyrule, they were already in a precautionary tone.

All families were instructed to stay in their homes. Link really did not know how to proceed because he knows the current strategy would lead to the kidnapping of the baby. Link gave the family the opposite advice, that was to flee Hyrule before it's too late. After constant debate, Link convinced the family that he knew a special place where they could all hide. 

Sarah with the baby Link traveled on one horse while Ahmed and Link traveled on another horse out of Hyrule Marketplace and into the vast fields of Hyrule. Link pointed and directed them in an opposite direction from where the Gerudo were marching to engage in battle with the Hylians. Everything was going according to Link's dream. Link did not want to live a childhood without his parents.

In the meantime, the battle between the Hylians and the Gerudos ensued and all markers of war tactics lead to the belief that the conclusion to the battle at Hyrule Field to end in the favor of the Hylians.

Link's joyous voyage to the Kokiri's Forest with his parents was cut off abruptly by the appearance of a Gerudo female warrior.

"Congratulations Hylians, you won the war. Once again depriving us of the goods and needs we so richly deserve. Now, I am not leaving without ruining someone's life." said the frustrated Gerudo woman.

The Gerudo woman pierced two arrows in the hearts of both Ahmed and Link. Sarah with her baby Link in her arms screamed in shock and horror at the sight at both of them on the ground.

"Now, you will also leave this earth, and leave your baby crying alone in the middle of this forsaken forest." the Gerudo woman threatened as she pointed her bow and arrow at Sarah.

Just when it seemed Sarah's fate was sealed, an arrow pierced the Gerudo woman's heart, and it caused her to misfire the arrow. The Gerudo woman fell to the ground dead to reveal Link holding the bow whose arrow saved Sarah and the baby Link. Then, Link dropped back to the ground and disappeared out of thin air and forever out of the past. Sarah and the baby Link proceeded deeper into Kokiri Forest to leave the baby Link in the hands of the people of the Forest to keep him out of harm's way.

Back in the present, Ganondorf was fuming and irate at discovering that his mother Anjelona having an amorous relationship with the King of Hyrule. Ganondorf went back to the Desert, and took his frustrations out on poor Nabooru who was his private assistant. Ganondorf grabbed her by the neck and as Nabooru screamed and struggled for help, Ganondorf threatened her with the best "sex of her life" because it was about time she felt the power of the "King of all the Gerudos."

Just as Ganondorf was ripping her clothes and getting ready to force himself on her against her will, a large group of Gerudo women with swords and bow and arrows threatened Ganondorf with death of he resumed with the raping of Nabooru.

The entire population of Gerudos encircled Ganondorf and were getting ready to stone him to death. Ganondorf's options did not look great until his mother Anjelona interfered in the whole execution. Koume and Kotake had previously tried to calm the Gerudo population claiming that Ganondorf is the only male alive in this generation of Gerudos, but to no avail. Anjelona's plea to forgive Ganondorf for what he had done, and that it was all her fault resulted successful. Anjelona cried and dropped to the floor asking the Gerudos not to kill her son, Ganondorf. Anjelona proposed to isolate him from the community of the Desert.

With Anjelona's intervention, Ganondorf and Anjelona packed their bags out of their huts and walked away from the desert into the vast land of Hyrule. They decided to settle down in a place near many rocks surrounding them. Ganondorf thanked Anjelona for saving his life. Anjelona embraced Ganondorf and affirmed that above all else she was his mother and a mother's love for a child never ended no matter what happened.

However, the placid relationship Anjelona and Ganondorf was to take a foul turn. Ganondorf communicated his plans of taking over Hyrule by murdering the King of Hyrule. Since he was the son of the King of Hyrule, he would become the heir. Anjelona wanted to have no part in any type of hostile takeover or the death of the one person she loved the most next to her son, Ganondorf. Ganondorf and Anjelona engaged in a heated argument as to Ganondorf's intentions of murdering his own father while Ganondorf pointed out that this was his only chance of ever being able to help the people of the desert by becoming the new King of Hyrule.

Ganondorf, when hearing that Anjelona was going to go to Hyrule Castle to warn the King Daphnes Johansen of his plans, grabbed his mother and pushed her against a huge stone. What was an attempt to stop her from speaking to King Daphnes ended in a deadly tragedy. A sharp edge of the stone made contact with Anjelona's occipital part of her head, and left her dead in the instant. Ganondorf could not believe the tragedy that he caused, and tried to revive her and shake her back to life with no luck. Ganondorf is left crying and screaming in agony over what he had done.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ganondorf, in an altered and desperate state of mind, ran and ran across the fields of Hyrules. Drenched from incessant and pouring rain, all he could see was the scene of his mother dying right in front of him replaying in his mind like a scratched record. Consumed by guilt, Ganondorf could not find tranquility in his heart. His heartbeat was high, his hands were cold, his neck muscles were tight, and a painful headache to top it off. His legs felt stiff to begin with, but after running for such a long period of time, he felt sharp pain in his thighs and collapsed into a puddle of mud. His view of the sky watching on the ground showed it going round in circles. This dizziness and weakness he felt in his body terrified him even further. Ganondorf tried to take a deep breath to relax himself, but he was unsuccessful. His body's nervous system had switched abnormally to being in the constant mode of panic of "fight or flight." His limbs started to tremble uncontrollably. Koume and Kotake arrived to the scene to have one of them holding his two hands together while the other held his two legs together to try to stop Ganondorf's uncontrollable trembling. Ganondorf fell out of consciousness and entered a dream-like state.

A group of Gerudo female warriors with bows and arrows were hunting for Ganondorf inside a labyrinth in the desert. Ganondorf sat down on the floor against the wall, and his scenery around him blanked out.

Ganondorf's surroundings became white with smoke all across the ground. A shapeless and fully-clothed apparition, self-identified as Anjelona, rose from the top of his vision and descended to the ground. Ganondorf dropped to his knees and pleaded for forgiveness from his mother Anjelona. Anjelona, calmed Ganondorf down, and assured that her love for him was infinite. Anjelona in a terrified voice warned Ganondorf that he was going to have a cruel and unmerciful death at the hands of the Kingdom of Hyrule, and that it was time for him to fulfill his destiny as the King of the Gerudos to avoid his fate. The smoke from the ground dissipated and his surroundings changed to a huge coliseum where he found his feet chained together.

A crowd filled with Gerudos cheering for Ganondorf's demise at the coliseum. The King Hyrule, sitting on a throne with two guards by his side, asked if Ganondorf had any last words of remorse. Ganondorf responded by saying, "Remorse? Remorse is something that evil tyrants as yourself do not even know the meaning of. There you are sitting in your throne, as if you are the purest of purest. But your blood is full of greed, evil, and deceit. Need I remind you of your past. The Legend of Zelda, an innocent beautiful Princess inherited from her father a piece of the Triforce, but her brother killed her for not telling him where she kept the Triforce hidden. That is why every female born into the Royal Family is named Zelda, in her memory. Yes, your ancestors were evil from the very beginning. Now, here you are being the judge and jury of Hyrule and its surrounding lands. And you're ready to kill your only son, me! You are my father!"

"But you killed your own mother, and the ultimate sin, and you shall receive the punishment that merits this offense." King Hyrule responded.

Little Zelda comes out of nowhere, and says, "I have a brother! Don't kill him father, I've always wanted to have a brother." Before anyone can stop her, Zelda jumped over a barricade and ran to Ganondorf to give him a big hug. Ganondorf had what he wanted.

King Hyrule agonizingly gave the relic of the Royal Family, the Triforce, to Ganondorf in exchange for Zelda. When Ganondorf touched the Triforce, the power of the gods, Ganondorf levitated in the air, and observed everyone underneath him watching him from the ground helplessly. Ganondorf, with a grin on his face, did the unthinkable. All the people on the ground and across the land of Hyrule was engulfed in flames as Ganondorf laughed maniacally nonstop.

Ganondorf woke up from his unconscious state laying on the ground with Koume and Kotake on his side. Ganondorf, to the surprise of Koume and Kotake, stood up from the ground with a lot of energy and determined to leave the tent Koume and Kotake set up to cure Ganondorf.

Koume asked, "Ganondorf are you not going to rest a little bit?"

Ganondorf replied, "I understand my destiny now more than ever before," as he walked away from the tent.

Link returned to the present after his failed attempt at changing the course of history by saving the lives of his parents in the past. All he knew was that after having a taste of what it was like to have a family, he needed to find a new one. All he reminisced about was the Kokiri, specifically, Saria. Inside of him there was a hope that Saria would see him as a fellow Kokiri rather than an outside intruder.

With that hope Link returned to the Kokiri Forest to a very pleasant surprise. All the Kokiris were cheering and ran to group hug him. They explained that ever since Link left, incessant thunder, strong wind gust, and torrential rain kept the Kokiris inside and scared for their lives. After being treated as an outsider all his life, he could not shake off the shock of seeing many Kokiris dancing and to the tune of trumpets and flutes. With the exception of Mido, who just stood from a far from the group envious at how Saria and the other Kokiri gave him so much attention, the Kokiri begged for Link's forgiveness, and that they were truly sorry for being so mean to him and for thinking that Link was an evil being from the outside.

Saria took Link aside from the group celebration to stand together alone near a lake late at night. Link looked into Saria's eyes and saw the same look in her eyes that she had when she condemned him as the worst thing to happen to the Kokiri community not too long ago. In that time, Saria's voice was that of alarm and anger, her body pose was tense, but the look in her eyes was that of someone who was looking at the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Saria said, "Link, again, I'm so sorry for the way I treated you. Ever since you left, I felt so guilty for letting my doubts about you dictate the way I treated you."

Link responded, "Deep down inside, I had a feeling you were the only one who really did not hate me. You are the main reason I came back."

Saria blushed and said, "Really, I can't believe you would come back after all that happened..."

Link grabbed hands with her and said, "With this dark blue lake, this immense and grandious sky filled with bright lights in this beautiful night, and all these flowers as my witness, this is the best moment I have had in my entire life."

Link embraced Saria, and Saria could not stop smiling with her arms wrapped around Link's neck as Link held her in his arms tightly.

Five months passed and what seemed to be a peaceful time in the land of Hyrule was only the calm before the storm. Ganondorf convinced the King of Hyrule that he was going to be a peaceful man whose plan was to bridge talks of diplomacy with all the tribes that inhabited Hyrule when in reality Ganondorf was setting the stage for the hostile takeover of Hyrule when he had the chance to get this hands on the Triforce. King Hyrule, perhaps because he knew Ganondorf was his son, in combination with Ganondorf's lying words were delivered with so much sincerity, was completely convinced that Ganondorf was telling him the truth. Zelda warned her father, the King of Hyrule, that he should not trust Ganondorf, but King Hyrule did not believe her as Zelda's visions as of late lacked accuracy and never came true.

Link and Saria evolved as the best of friends, and the Kokiri community embraced him as one of his own. The only Kokiri that still gave Link a hard time was Mido who kept making fun of the fact that he did not have a fairy like the others did. But, unlike past times, everyone came to Link's defense. And what hurt Mido the most was how vehemently Saria defended Link because Mido secretly had strong feelings of love towards Saria.

Very early in the morning, a fairy woke Link up, to inform him of a destiny that Link had no knowledge of. Link was informed that he would become the Hero of Time, and that he was the only one able to defeat the evil that was about to take over Hyrule.

This is how the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, the greatest video game of the 1990s, started and became the phenomenom that we remember to this day.

THE END


End file.
